Let's Go Luna!
November 21, 2018 – Present (PBS Kids) May 4, 2019 – Present (TVOKids) July 1, 2019 - Present (Knowledge Kids) September 9 - Present (Canal Panda Spain) September 16 - Present (Nat Geo Kids Latin American) December 11, 2019 - Present (Nat Geo Kids Brazilian) |country_of_origin = United States Canada|executive_producer(s) = * Joe Murray * Vince Commisso|producer(s) = * Tanya Green Supervising * Julie Soebekti Supervising * Charley Thomas Line|running_time = 22 Minutes|production_company(s) = 9 Story Media Group Brown Bag Films Joe Murray Productions (uncredited)}}Let's Go Luna! is an animated educational television series created by Emmy Award-winning animator Joe Murray (creator of Rocko's Modern Life, Camp Lazlo, and Frog in a Suit), produced by Eric Haddad, and co-produced by 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films for PBS Kids. Judy Greer provides the voice of the titular Luna, as Erin Fitzergald currently takes over her singing voice on the show. It is confirmed that there will be 38 half-hour episodes and a one-hour special. Each episode consists of two 11-minute story segments. Premise Let's Go Luna!, set in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, focuses on three friends — Leo, a wombat (from Australia), Carmen, a butterfly (from Mexico), and Andy, a frog (from the United States), who travel around the world with their parents' traveling performance troupe "Circo Fabuloso". Along with their stops, Luna the Moon (who is depicted to be about 5 feet tall, has arms, legs, a face, and wears a straw hat and red boots) occasionally comes down to Earth to teach them about local languages, music, food, and other customs. Two half-hours, consisting of two segments each and four in total, takes place at a single country where the gang stop at, learn about, and meet new friends around the world. With a team of cultural anthropologists on board, Let’s Go Luna! is “meticulously researched to ensure cities and regions are authentically and respectfully portrayed”. Episodes :Main article: List of Let's Go Luna! episodes Cast * Judy Greer (speaking voice in all episodes) and Erin Fitzergald (singing voice) as Luna the Moon * Aidan Wojtak-Hissong/Shayle Simons as Leo Chockers * Jaiden Cannatelli as Andy Hopper * Saara Chaudry as Carmen Mariposa * Miku Graham as Magic Globe * Paul Braunstein as Señor Moncarlo Fabuloso/Wolfgang Chockers * Zoe Hatz as Honey * David Berni as Mr. Hockbar * Carolyn Scott as Lucie Hopper * Peter Cugno as Bonjour/Au Revoir * Linda Ballantyne as Pippa Chockers * Tamara Almeida as Aunt Ceci/Maria Mariposa * Dan Chameroy as Sam Hopper * Yana Gold as Viktoriya Durov * Berkley Silverman as Hana * Owen Kwong as Fong * Leonidas Castrounis as Pico * Leo Orgil as Iker * Molly Lewis as Ramona * Dan Becker as Marty/Mr. Parrot * Jason Grey as Nigel * Lola Borissenko as Marta * Adrian Jaworski as Boris Durov * Emilia McCarthy as Silvia * Saad Siddiqui as Aman * Kenny Wong as Panda Drummer * Robert Tinkler as David * Pierre Simpson as Julien * TBA as Street Performer * Sebastien Bertrand as Chef Rene * Alex Hatz as Ahmet/Firefighter Timur * Kris Siddiqi as Ali (Turkish) * Hrant Alianak as Yusuf * Juan Chioran as Serhat * Nicki Burke as Kedi * TBA as James * TBA as Mr. Salmon * Bryn McCauley as Skye * Berkley Silverman as Hannah * Corrine Conley as Grandma Rita * Emilia McCarthy as Silvia * Molly Lewis as Ramona * TBA as Iker * Isabella Leo as Eva * Kyle Dooley as Antonio/Harvey * Cory Doran as Pablo/Bo/Mo/Franz/Don Magnifico * Bailey Stocker as Vitoria * Shoshana Sperling as Raquel * Hadley Key as Dr. Flavio * Scott Gorman as Klaus * Linda Albanese-Palmieri as Friede * Andrea Runge as Freddi Funding Unlike the other shows on PBS, this show doesn't really have that much funding credits to its name. Its only funders, as mentioned in the credits, are Viewers Like You. However, the show's website mentions that it is funded by Target Banner/Gallery Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 v01.jpg Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 02 v02.jpg Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 03 v01.jpg Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 04 v01.jpg Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 05 v01.jpg International Broadcast The show started airing in Canada on May 4, 2019 on TVOKids and Knowledge: Kids on July 1, 2019. In Spain, it airs on Canal Panda, in Latin America, it airs on Nat Geo Kids. In the half-hour broadcast of Let's Go Luna on TVOKids, the short segment that occurs between the 2 11-minute story segments of the show is kept in the broadcast instead of removed like in the original PBS broadcast. It is unknown when will this show will air in the UK, Ireland, Australia, and New Zealand. Category:Main Pages